Batman: Under Supervision
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: Batman has a new foe, this man is unlike anything Bruce has ever seen before. He may even admit that he's met his match...is this the end of our dear Dark Knight? "I'll tell you why I need the Joker. For some reason Batman always goes after that overrated piece of garbage when he's free. You see…I am a predator, and Joker is my bait for my prey…Batman." -Supervisor
1. Predator

Rain drops crashed into the ground, another stormy night in Gotham.

_What else would you expect?_

Arkham Asylum…nasty place, even nastier when it's storming, its front gate is about ten feet tall. Spikes on top of course, to keep people from breaking out…nobody ever expected someone crazy enough to break in. You see, Arkham is on an island, the bridge here is two miles long for crying out loud. Two weather proof cameras on either side of the gate, searching for any transfers or visitors. Is it gun proof?

**BLAM!**

One camera destroyed.

**BLAM!**

Two cameras destroyed.

I put my two desert eagles back in their pouches. Wouldn't want to alarm anyone would I?

_Stupid! Shouldn't have shot the cameras, any patrolling officers would have heard that! Stupid mistake…Stupid._

I have to be quick now, I climb over the gate. Yes, I know what I said; the spikes aren't a problem though, believe it or not. One foot over the other annnnd…

**THUD!**

I land on the other side. I rush behind the bushes, not like it'll hide me. I knew Arkham was high on security but this is ridiculous! Not one, not two, BUT THREE patrol jeeps circle the island, six feet behind eachother to avoid wrecks. I wait for them to pass then run for it from the bush to the sighn.

ARKHAM ASYLUM

Home for the criminally insane.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

I hide behind the steel sighn. The hardest part is to come; spotlights flood the front door from either side, snipers ready to fire if someone without permitted access walked by.

**BOOOMM!**

_Good Lord…only the thunder, only the thunder…I can't afford any explosions or gunshots to draw attention to me right now. Have to stay stealthy._

I keep my eye on the guard to the left, there, my advantage; the fool took a moment to sip his coffee. With one blind eye I have a chance, I'll never be lucky enough to have both turn a blind eye. I run for it, I reach the door!

_LOCKED!_

I begin to panic, I do the first thing that pops into my head, I hide.

_TOO CLOSE! Too close…What was I thinking?! Of course they'd lock the door; it's an asylum after all._

The guard didn't see me; he just thinks he saw a bird or something. I got lucky, I do the next reasonable thing, I came prepared after all. I pull out a screwdriver and start working on the drainage hatch. Water from the rain poured into it, the water inside was rising. I worked faster, harder, the screwdriver was slipping in my hands, but the first screw was done, one more and I would be in. I thought to myself about the plan and how it went south so quick.

_Destroy the cameras, get over the fence, avoid being spotted, get inside, and open the duct with my screwdriver, that's why I brought it in the first place. I would then go to the control room from there and open the door keeping us (the sane people) from them (the "insane" people). It all looked so easy on the blueprints…the blueprints; I'll just look at them again._

I finish the second screw and lift the cover off, the rain hits the water harder now, too much noise. I have no time to dig around in my pocket for the blueprint, I dive in. I swim through the sewage at ease; I can hold breath for a minute you know, I know, not that impressive. I surface for a moment, the water is rising and all I have room to breathe is merely an inch, soon enough I'll drown if I don't hurry this up. I swim another minute, breathe, another minute.

_No…_

The water has reached the top, I begin to panic, I can't breathe! I swim, my vision blurring, then as if a miracle I reach the end of the pipe. I emerge from the water gasping for air.

_Need a minute…one minute to breathe…NO, I don't have a minute. I spent years planning this and I won't let it fail because of a near death experience. That's who I am, I don't quit when a plan is in motion._

I get to my feet and walk through the pipe I'm in now to only reach a higher sewer pipe later. Sewage pours from it; I use all my strength to pull myself up into it. It's just big enough for me to crawl in, when I get to the end of it, it leads off into several pipes as big as my arm.

_I didn't do all this for nothing…what do I do now…THE BLUEPRINTS!_

I fold the soggy paper open and look for where I'm at. I notice I should be under the bathroom; the only way I'm getting in is if I unscrew this pipe. You see, I'm not strong like Croc or Bane BUT I am smart like the Riddler, NO…smarter! I begin unscrewing the screws here; it feels like hours when it was probably only fifteen minutes. I lift the pipe open to find the granite tiles to the bathroom floor above me. I start kicking the granite floor, one time, two times, three times, four times!

_COME ON ALREADY!_

Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, THIRTEEN!

_YES!_

Dust and dirt, maybe more falls all over me. But it doesn't matter, I'm in. I climb through the hole I made and search the bathroom stalls. Nobody knows I'm here so far…good, let's keep it that way. I peek through the exit before leaving and then I'm on my way. I actually didn't have any more troubles after that, I ran down the hall and made sure at any corners nobody was waiting around them, and eventually I found the air duct I was talking about.

_God, I swear…next time I come I'm bringing a drill._

I eventually get the duct off and climb to the control room. Sleeping, of course, why else wouldn't they sound the alarm when they lose signal to the front gate cameras? I can't open the duct or they'll hear me…unless I want them to. The time for stealth is over, I kick free the duct, and it makes contact where I want it to, in the first guard's face. He has blood on his forehead and staggers when getting up. The second guard goes for me; I reach for my desert eagle but then decide not to.

_I can barely take on two guards, how will I take down more?_

I punch the guard's throat, this makes him gag and I use the leverage. I shove the guard into the other, now I have to make the kill. I take the taser and the baton; I whack one aside with the baton.

_One at a time…_

I stick the taser in the other guard's mouth. Okay, it may or may not kill him; I don't care…as long as he isn't in my way. I go for the other guard, whack him in the head as hard as I can with the baton.

_Is he dead? Like I said, doesn't matter._

And at a flick of a switch access is granted. Now I could free him. What? Oh yeah, I didn't tell you why I was here, well now you know. I stay cautious when leaving though, the same thing I did in the bathroom and halls, peek before I go. The entry to the long line of cells was litterly across from the control room. Dangerous to them…convenient for me. I walk past the first cell; they seem to have replaced the cages with glass, probably the same glass used for shark tanks. They must've did that for Croc, he HATES cages, speaking of Croc, he's the first one I see, I wave, hey, gotta be polite right? The second cell I pass is the beautiful Poison Ivy, the third cell, Mad Hatter, fourth, Scarecrow, Fifth, Mr. Freeze. Poor guy, I hear his wife Nora is trapped in cryofreeze and that's why he attacked Boyle, that stupid Batman put him here for doing the right thing. Ah, here we are, oh yeah, I didn't tell you who I was breaking out…

Joker: Boy, you SURE do smell, I can smell you through the glass for crying out loud!

That's right, the clown prince of crime, the ace of knaves, the jester, the- Well…ya get it. I knock on the glass, its definally thick; it'll be hard to break. Before I countiue with my tale I want to let you know who I am…everyone MUST know who I am. You were probably trying to figure it out to begin with, Killer Moth? No. Clayface? Nope. I'm new, so stop guessing. I'm the Supervisor.

Supervisor: Step away from the glass.

I take out a C4. I have to get in somehow. I place it, I set it, and I detonate it. He's free…the maniac is free.

Joker: Jeez man, next time try not to blow me up with the fireworks too. So, what'd ya do it for? A hug? A kiss? Hmmm?

Supervisor: No reason, you're free now, do whatever you please.

Joker: Oh! Aren't you a generous fellow!

So…I'm sure you're wondering why I freed the deadliest man alive. I'm sure you're wondering why I did it for free for crying out loud! I didn't, believe me, soon enough…he'll pay his price. But I will tell you why I freed him; I'm going to kill the Batman. The reason I call myself the Supervisor is because I have a plan…I'd have to be crazy to face the Batman myself though. I'd be here with the rest of them, or possibly Black Gate. My plan doesn't just involve the clown though, it involves others, you see, to me Arkham isn't a prison, it's a store…and I'm going shopping! Now I'll tell you just a little more before I go…I'll tell you why I need the Joker. For some reason Batman always goes after that overrated piece of garbage when he's free. You see…I am a predator, and Joker is my bait for my prey…Batman.


	2. Prey

Gotham…from up here it looks like Metropolis "The City of Light". Down there…it's just another hell on earth. I've trained my eye; I've heightened my senses to see what you can't. You see lights brighter than a Christmas tree, I see a mugger shaking down a weak citizen for the paper in his wallet.

_Scum._

I'm Bruce Wayne; I've traveled the world in search for only the truest of true and greatest of great masters. I've seen my mother and father gunned down before me…I live for the very purpose to make sure no child has to go through that ever again. And I failed…Richard "Dick" Grayson, a partner of mine. I failed him, his mother and father died before him just like mine, and I took him in, raised him, and did the dumbest thing ever. I put a fourteen year old boy out on these filthy streets; I put him in danger without a second thought. Never again I told myself, but I did, Jason Todd. Died by the hands of the Joker…and now he's back.

Batman: Who did it?

Jim can tell by my voice that I'm angered, not only that, I want blood. The Joker is a monster I created years ago, he cares about nothing but himself. He killed Jason…he paralyzed Barbara…he…he deserves death. But I won't do it, he knows that and because of that rule I vowed to myself he roams this earth every day taking a life EVERY day.

Jim Gordon: I don't know, the security footage by the front gate was far from salvageable; whoever broke the maniac out destroyed the cameras.

Batman: What about inside?

Jim Gordon: None of the cameras spotted them.

I'm getting desperate; I've never been this desperate. The reason may be that Joker hasn't broken out of his cell for two years…but now…someone else broke him out. I only have one question. Who?

Jim Gordon: Could it be Quinn? She hasn't shown her face since last January but we can't count her out can we?

Batman: No, Quinn wouldn't have used such stealth. It has to be someone else…

Jim Gordon: Maybe a hired mercenary?

Batman: I wouldn't count it out but Lawton is being transferred tonight, it couldn't be him. KG Beast is in Bludhaven as far as I know and any other mercenary is in Arkham.

Jim Gordon: Not exactly.

_What isn't he telling me?_

Batman: What do you mean "Not exactly"?

Jim Gordon: Joker wasn't the only prisoner that escaped that night.

I feel anger boil up inside me, I need to calm down, Jim is my friend.

Batman: When were you going to tell me?!

I let my anger get the best of me, I let it slip. I can tell by my ally's face that he's hurt emotionally.

Jim Gordon: I thought I'd break it to you a little at a time…you've had a rough week after all.

He's talking about Tim…

_Tim…_

Forty-eight hours ago Scarecrow was up to another one of his schemes to spread his fear toxin throughout Gotham. I was busy fighting Lunkhead (Scarecrow had somehow managed to confuse the brute and make him aid The Master of Fear). Tim thought he could defeat Crane himself, he was wrong…

Batman: I- I'm sorry. Who else escaped?

Jim Gordon: Waylon Jones.

_Killer Croc._

Man or Monster? Croc had diagnosed a disease that not only affected his appearance but his abilities too. Croc has enhanced strength, not enough to match Clark but definitely enough to give me or Oliver a run for our money. Not only that, but Croc's sense of smell is enough to be his eyes. He can also hold his breath up to ten whole hours. This didn't come with the package but Croc even sharpened his nails and teeth to a point.

_Danger level: Six out of ten._

Jim Gordon: Bane.

Nobody knows his real name, but I do know he is a worthy opponent. He narrowed it down that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Not only that but he was smart enough to weaken me by releasing all of my greatest foes all at once. I spent night after night with Tim during that time. After I was weakened he confronted me in my home and humiliated me, he left me broken and beaten. For a while I thought the mantle of Batman was to be given to someone new, Jean Paul Valley. But that ended sooner than expected.

_Danger level: Ten out of ten._

Jim Gordon: Selina Kyle.

_Selina…No, she's Catwoman._

Selina isn't too much of a threat, a cat burglar is all. She often thinks of us like a cat and mouse game. It's no game; I had feelings for her once. HAD feelings…

_Danger level: Two out of ten._

Jim Gordon: Slade Wilson.

Slade also knows Bruce Wayne and Batman are one and the same. In fact, Slade was one of Ra's pupils before me. Ra's Al Ghul, not only an eco-terrorist but also high ruler of a league. The league of assassins. Slade was to become Ra's successor and lead the league one day…until I arrived. Ra's saw great potential in me and trained me under his own. This made Slade jealous who lashed out at me and grew hatred over the years. Slade soon became Deathstroke, not only did he target me but also Dick and Oliver. He soon became a mercenary, the rest is fuzzy but I know he had a wife, I'm narrowing it down.

_Danger level: Nine out of ten._

Batman: Anyone else?

Jim Gordon: Not that I know of.

Batman: Then my work here is done. You know how to call.

And with that I'm off…but I do swing back around and give the punk who mugged the citizen a taste of his own medicine.

_Scum._


	3. Preperation

I walk steadily through the mud that sloshes under my feet. After I released the others, phase one was complete…or so I thought. I needed another player in this scheme if it were to work. I need Lawton.

_Steady…be precise._

It just so happened I caught a bad break, Lawton had a prison transfer from Arkham to Black Gate this very night. That doesn't stop me from pursuing my plan.

_Here, this spot is perfect._

According to my calculations I have ten minutes, just enough time to set the land mine. I have to dig it out my coat pocket.

_Bingo._

I find the landmine and the small clip I pulled free (to make sure it didn't blow up in my pocket). Suddenly headlights shine bright around the corner.

_I'm too late!_

Looks like my escape for Lawton will be more difficult than I previously thought. Wait…no, it's just a red minivan passing through.

_Phew!_

This reminds me how unfortunate it would be if I WERE to miss Lawton. I move quick and low across the concrete road and stop in between.

_Here, it's now or never._

I place the landmine to the ground and lift the top up only a little so I can see in. The whole system of the bomb is brilliant, no time to admire it though. I stay with my train of thought and place the pin back where it belongs. There…it's ready to blow. I run back to my hiding place in the bushes. You see, this bomb is a little scarier; it's not like the others. Usually landmines would go off if you stepped or drove over it. I couldn't take that chance so I went for the motion detecting brand. When something passes over it, well, you'll have a demonstration soon enough. Although this type of bomb is extremely dangerous, I prefer it. How is it dangerous? Let's say a bird flew over it, a guy stepped over it, a plane flew by, but most importantly…what if a car drove over it? Just then, the signifying "bat-signal" shines bright in the sky. A wonderous sight, looks like the prey took the bait. This also meant bad news for me…possibly. I can only hope he comes too late or not at all. I left enough evidence for him to go after Lawton's transfer vehicle in hopes he would find it and KNOW I was out there plotting against him. I just didn't expect they'd call him so soon. I suppose they rely more on him than I thought. Why does this world even have police departments if they never do their job? The sound of an approaching vehicle wakens me from my mind. I count off the approach in my head…

_Three…Two…One!_

**BOOOMMM!**

The crash is an amazing sight. The vehicle launches into the air doing a front flip only it lands on its back. I see the hood cave in and the glass to the windows shatter. The dashboard is covered in blood, the cop's blood I hope. I wait for the flames to disperse a little before approaching the vehicle. When I grab the doors to the back I feel the burning in my hands, if I wasn't wearing gloves I'd have a third degree burn. I pull hard; the doors must have melted together a little because it doesn't budge. I pull harder and with a little luck the doors swing open. Inside I see Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot blocking his eyes from the blinding heat.

Supervisor: Come, we have much to discuss.

Floyd: Thanks and all, but why are you doing this?

Supervisor: Preparation.


	4. Perspective

I never thought I'd be back HERE. Not this wretched place. But here I am…Arkham Asylum. Bullock greets me by the lift. In Arkham you must first sighn in followed by a pat down. They use to have a metal detector but Joker and Edward always seemed to get past it somehow. Then you're escorted onto a lift that takes you four hundred feet down.

Batman: Where's Gordon?

Bullock: Commish has got family too bats.

I never liked Bullock; I narrow my eyes on him in an attempt to make him feel uncomfortable.

Bullock: Oh please! I'm not threatened by your "bat-stare" or whatever you call it.

Batman: You should be.

I think I made my point clear; he just turns and looks away. Good, I didn't feel like talking anyway. The ride down consists of a speech given by the founder, Amadeus Arkham. Not really a speech, more of a warning. He talks about the reason here, the choice. It's all lies…he speaks of how this place was made to cure the mental patients but it never has. It never will…

Bullock: Alright, you know the drill.

The lift comes to a stop in front of a long hallway. After a long walk through it you'd come to the bathroom, blocked off with caution tape.

Batman: What happened here?

Bullock: Probably just smells really bad, keep walking.

Batman: I'm NOT in the mood for jokes.

I shove past him; I don't like him at all. Gordon gave him back HIS trust but Bullock will NEVER gain mine. He was a corrupt cop, IS a corrupt cop in my opinion. Once a corrupt cop always a corrupt cop. I lift the caution tape over my head and walk through. What I see was completely unexpected, a huge hole, big enough for a person to climb through lays right smack in the middle of the room.

_This must be where he entered…_

I crouch down for a closer look, after surveying the area for a while I find the lid was unscrewed.

Batman: He entered through the sewers.

Bullock: Not quite bats, if he entered through the sewers how come the front gate security cameras were damaged?

Batman: He must have entered through the sewage flap along the walls.

I eventually leave the room for the cleanup crew and continue on my way, more halls, more turns, more twists. Eventually we pass the warden's office and come to a stop at the security room. Across from it are the cells.

Batman: I want to check the security room for evidence.

_Anything to prolong the sight of my enemies…and friends._

I once again cross the caution tape and regret it. What I see are two dead security guards.

_How many more people will I allow to die?_

Batman: What happened to them?

Bullock: Doc says one suffered from a major blow to the head. I think more than once because this guy's head split open like a watermelon.

I glare at him; I hate jokes, ESPECIALLY when it has to do with victims. No…these were more than just victims, they are people, people with loved ones and families that will never see them again.

Bullock: The other guy woulda survived but get this, he was tasered IN THE MOUTH. How sick is that?!

Batman: I've seen worse.

It's all I can say…I have, and I'll see more.

Bullock: Of course ya have, alright; if you're done I'd like to get this over with.

I'm not sure I'm ready but I go anyways. I regret it, I regret every second of it when I see my friend staring at me through the glass.

_Harvey…_

No, he's Two-face now. Harvey died years ago…

_I'm sorry._

My silent apology means nothing. I quicken my pace and see Langstrum. The Man-bat. If it weren't for me he would've never sacrificed his wife, he would've possibly had a kid…a good life. He wanted to be like me, he wanted to be feared. I soon realize Bullock stopped when we first entered; he's waiting by Croc's cell. As I approach him his words make my heart sink.

Bullock: I bet it makes ya feel good, huh? All these victories lined up like trophies?

Batman: Their not victories, they're all my failures.

_All my failures lined up in one place for me to see. And it doesn't cross my mind that I deserve it._

I examine Croc's cell, bomb residue lines the edges of the shattered glass. It must've been a powerful bomb. I take a slide out from my utility belt and get as much as possible for a sample. Barbara could analyze it easily for me.

Bullock: What'd ya find? POLICE evidence?

Batman: Not anymore.

I almost smiled from the look on his dumb founded face when he hears my reply. I never felt like I could laugh let alone smile for years. It feels good dare I say it. I leave him in the cell and proceed down the corridor of memories. I stop at all the cells of the escaped prisoners and notice the same thing, bomb residue. After I feel I've inspected the area enough I start to walk away, I'll stop at Barbara's and then swing by the cave for a little R&R (Rest and relaxation). Don't tell Alfred I said that. But just as I'm about to go I notice Lawton's cell was blown too. I stop dead in my tracks and Bullock bumps into me from behind.

Bullock: Hey! What's the big idea!?

Batman: Lawton's transfer was supposed to happen tonight, did he leave?

Bullock: Yeah, sure, I guess so, I mean-

I cut him off.

Batman: DID HE LEAVE?!

Bullock: SURE! Chill out, I even saw him get escorted out with my own eyes!

_Then why blow the cell open? It's a clue._

Batman: You idiot.

I run out, no, I sprint out. Whoever did this left me a clue on purpose, he's going to free Lawton. I can only hope I'm not too late.


	5. Progeny

I did it, phase one is complete. Phase two will be so much easier. Phase two consists of me discovering Batman's identity. I shall do this by interrogating Jim Gordon. I figure if anybody must know the identity of the bat it must be him. When Batman first arrived in Gotham, Jim was against it at all costs, he even led the strike team on him (Alongside Branden who absolutely HATES the bat). Although when he becomes commissioner things change, he likes Batman, he supports him, he even allied himself with the vigilante. There must be a reason behind it and I think it's because Gordon knows his identity and they are more than definitely friends. So I wait here in his recliner, I wait for him in the dark of the quiet and calm home. I got it in quite easy, how? Never leave your key under the rug. It make me laugh to myself really, people only do that in movies or stories. If you do it in a world as chaotic as ours then what do you expect to happen? I hope he knows…he has a daughter…so do I. So DID I…I look around the room, a picture of him and his wife smiling, happy. I haven't felt happiness ever since I lost my family. I don't want him to lose his family because of someone else. It'd be just like me…and I live to make sure nobody ever experiences that again. Another picture is of his daughter, at least seven years old I'd say. The picture next to me on the coffee table is what saddens me the most…"Best Dad Ever!" is above it with him and his daughter eating ice cream. You may think this a family off a film, no family could be this happy together…mine was. I was that happy when I was young…I was a fan of the Batman. I hate myself for that! Years later in my life I forgot about him, I had work, I had a wife, and I had a kid. I had a family. I didn't need to worry about some guy leaping around in a cape and mask. I needed to worry about putting food on the table. That is until Christmas, my daughter loved Batman, simply adored him. So I thought it'd be nice to dress up as him and give her a present or something. She'd love it! So I went to the store and bought myself the most convincing Batman costume. I was filled with delight, she would be so happy when she woke up Christmas morning to Batman in her bedroom. But when I got home police cars were out front, fire trucks were passing me up. MY HOUSE WAS ON FIRE! A BLAZING FIRE! When I asked the officer what happened he explained how Firefly and Batman had come through here fighting not too long ago. I begged to see my wife and kids…I wish I never did. Because last I saw them…was in a body bag.

**Creak.**

The sound of the floorboard creaking under weight snaps me out of my trance. Someone was here; I grab my Desert Eagle and worry for the worst.

_How the hell did he find out?! What was he doing here?!_

I thought it was Batman until someone else's voice calmed me down. Margaret Sawyer, a member of the major crimes unit.

Margaret: Jim, its Maggie, you home?

She sighs to herself. I lower my gun and prepare for a silent approach, a silent way to kill her. Footsteps only ready me more. My heart races, I back up into the kitchen.

_Should've provided my own knife._

I grab a kitchen knife instead; in case she screams I need something drown it out. I turn on the faucet and regret the rookie mistake.

Margaret: Jim? Barbara, are you playing tricks on me?

I watch her get suspicious when nobody responds; she pulls out her gun slowly. I work my way around the other side of the kitchen. The house works in a kindof circular way, I'll come up behind her if I have to. She doesn't expect it. She lets out a shriek that lowers to a yelp as I slit her throat. Her lifeless body falls to the floor before me. I glace at the time.

_2: 42 AM_

He should be arriving home shortly. As if to answer my thought, he pulls into the driveway. I drag the body through the living room and shove her under the couch. Just in time, Gordon walks in through the door, his footsteps grow louder.

Jim Gordon: Weird, I don't remember leaving the faucet on.

The noise of the water stops. Is he on to me? Is he trying to sike me out? Doesn't matter, next room he enters is mine.

Jim Gordon: WHO ARE YOU?!

I have to move fast, I jump from the coffee table and land on him. I use all my weight to hold him down.

Supervisor: Don't struggle.

I really don't want to hurt him…but he can't know that. I pull my gun.

Supervisor: NOW.

He listens.

Supervisor: I see you have a daughter.

Jim Gordon: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Supervisor: IF you provide me with what I want.

I would never harm his daughter…but again…he can't know that.

Jim Gordon: What do you want to know?

He says this calmly…too calm. Why was another officer here before anyways? I think there may be a connection. Best to stay safe.

Supervisor: First, why was Sawyer here?

Jim Gordon: What'd you do to her?!

Now he's threatened.

Supervisor: What I won't do to you…if you cooperate that is. What I really want to know is…who is Batman?

His face goes pale. Does he know? Of course he knows, look at his face!

_He knows._

Jim Gordon: Your guess is good as mine.

Supervisor: Gordon…don't test me, I WILL kill you if you don't provide me with what I want to know. Think of your daughter Jim; tell me who he is, for her.

Jim Gordon: I don't know.

He says it flatly, plain and simple. I want to believe him, maybe I should, maybe he doesn't know. I can't take that risk. I sigh to myself because I know what I must do.

Supervisor: I don't know if I believe you Jim.

**BLAM!**


	6. Provoking

I step on the breaks causing the bat-mobile to come to a stop. My headlights shine on the debris from the crash.

_I'm too late…always too late._

I remember when I was too late when saving Jason. His lifeless body in my arms…the fire around me. I shake it out of my mind and open the roof for me to exit from. I approach the transfer vehicle with caution. The dashboard is covered in blood, glass shards are scattered across the floor. They crunch under my feet. I turn on infa-red and find one body.

_Deceased, from the looks of it he died not too long ago._

I pry the door off and pull the body out. It's not Lawton…which means he escaped as well. Time to search for clues, I put out the fire and went to work. I dusted the vehicle for prints, nothing. I analyzed the blood, only the cop's.

_Rest his soul._

But yet again I find bomb residue. This time it's different. I search the area for where the blast may have come from and find scrap from what looks like a landmine. I dust them for prints but still find nothing.

_Not another dead end…this has to end tonight._

But in my heart I know it won't end tonight. It never ends, it's not a battle…it's a war. War lasts forever.

_Forever…_

I try to contact Jim through his cell phone.

_No answer?_

He's probably busy. I need to let him know to call an ambulance, the whole nine yards needed for the situation. I WOULD contact someone else…if I trusted anyone else. I think of what I can do to help, so I clear the debris and anything else from the road. I give a silent apology to the dead officer. Eventually Gordon will see I called and call back, he usually answers though. As if to answer my worries the phone rings, I think for a while its Jim but then see "Barbara" instead.

_That's odd._

I answer the phone.

Batman: Barbara, I was going to call you but I lost track of time.

She's crying.

Batman: Barbara?

In between sobs she tells me what's wrong.

Barbara: B- Bruce…its dad…he's been shot.


	7. Perception

I gaze up at the clock tower. It's beautiful.

_3: 38 AM_

Not bad timing considering the drive to get here. Jim Gordon is dead; it pains me to say I'm the one who killed him. One shot just above his left brow. To tell the truth, I did my research, if you shoot some parts of the head they could live. I have to make sure my shots are for the kill, can't have anyone coming back for revenge. I approach the entrance to the amazing construct. Barbara Gordon lives here, I checked her father's cell phone, and some cell phones have the address typed below the number. I guess I have luck on my side tonight because his cell had that particular function.

_Wait…_

I have to make myself a promise.

_I won't kill her. Hurt her a little…I may HAVE to do that. But I won't kill her._

I think of my daughter. I shall avenge her. When I enter the building it isn't what I expect. Of course it has a LONG staircase. But she's paralyzed; she's confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. That means the miniature elevator in front of me is how she gets to the top. Part of me wonders if I should take it. I want to be safe though, she can't hear me coming, so I take the stairs. I climb the flight of stairs and eventually reach the top. The top is quite cute really.

_I may be "evil" or whatever you'd like to call me but cute is still a word I can use. I don't think Killer Croc or the Joker would use it…but I do._

I can tell by the looks of it that the elevator exit is by the sliding gate across from the stairs exit. The floor has a purple carpet, no pattern, bland. A small black nightstand looking furniture has a pink and blue striped pattern resting on it. No flowers though…this is more of a lobby or something. I wonder what this building may have been before she moved here. Forgive me for getting off subject though, on the left of the nightstand is a white door. It has a peep hole in it, I may be paranoid for doing this but I do it anyway. I crouch down and approach the door so she can't see me. I ready myself for anything and reach for the door knob.

_Remember your promise…_

When I swing open the door I see her. She sits in her wheelchair by a bookshelf. She doesn't seem too surprised to see me, scared but not surprised. Maybe it's not fear…but worry?

Supervisor: Barbara Gordon.

She just stares; I can tell her heart is racing by the pale look on her face.

Supervisor: I have deep regret to tell you…your father is dead.

I put emphasis on the "dead" part. I need to scare her.

Barbara Gordon: D- Did you kill him?

I want to hug her, the sorrow in her voice burns through my soul. Her stutter shows me what I want though, she's scared.

Supervisor: Yes.

She gasps, sobs, cries.

Supervisor: But I don't want to kill YOU.

She has to know that, she has to know I'm not that bad.

_Am I bad?_

I shake the thought and approach her.

Supervisor: You need to tell me the truth. Did your father know the identity of Batman?

By the look on her face I can tell she's startled. She's worried about something, but what? Could it just be fear? Paranoia? I don't know.

Barbara Gordon: No…

She sobs it, she cries it, she pleads it. All in one word I feel the world crumble around me. My legs want to give in, my head throbs. I feel stupid…

_I killed an innocent man…I killed him for no reason. _

Then another thought crosses my mind.

Supervisor: Do YOU know who Batman is?

Now I see a new emotion…nervousness.

_She knows who he is._

It's a statement rather than a question. Now I feel an emotion, anger. No…I'm desperate.

Supervisor: Who is he?

I grip her wrist and squeeze. She yelps in pain.

Supervisor: TELL ME!

Now I'm anxious.

Supervisor: Tell me NOW.

I kick her wheelchair and she falls to the floor from it. Like a ragdoll, just helpless and open for the taking.

Barbara Gordon: Stay b- back!

She doesn't scream this, she doesn't say this. She PLEADS it. I know all I have to do is approach her to make the fear rise. I don't even need to speak.

Barbara Gordon: Please!

Tears well up in her eyes, then she does the unthinkable, she begins using her hands to crawl away. She starts using the bookcase to drag herself across the room. Books topple over…except one. One just stops. Everything stops.

**Click.**

The bookcase slides open in one motion revealing a control panel.

_Unbelievable._

It makes sense now; Barbara Gordon was Batgirl until the Joker paralyzed her. That's why Batgirl disappeared the same time she was shot. She doesn't only know who he is…she allied herself with him. I wonder now if her father knew. I tell myself he did…it helps me…cope. The silence is then interrupted with a noise nobody would've expected. The sound of a plane flying overhead, but the corner of my eye catches a glimpse of something.

_I should've known better._

I have to move fast, no time to browse the console. I decide to download it to my flashdrive. I stick the flashdrive into the USB and check the screen for a prompt.

_YES! There it is!_

I click "Allow" and wait for it to load.

_No, no, no! COME ON!_

I have no time to wait for the download; I'll have to come back later. I look around and spot today's newspaper. I toss it over the flashdrive to hide it and click the minimize option before running out. I fear I may not make it in time to my vehicle. After all…

_I can't outrun the Bat-wing._


	8. Pursuance

I can't believe Jim is dead. I'm torn between visiting his crime scene and visiting Barbara. I know comforting her is right; it's what I should do. I'm proud of myself that I chose it. Although…I know better, visiting her gets nothing done, it only allows more time for the maniac that killed him to kill again. I see the clock tower on my radar now. I glance up for a brief moment to take it all in. Then I see it, a dark blue Noble M6oo pulling out of its parking space. At first I think of the possibilities, it could be an officer from Gordon's unit reporting the situation to Barbara. No, I don't recognize the vehicle; it's nobody from the GCPD. I decide to check the license plate; the Bat-wing has a direct feed to the Bat-computer in the cave. If I punch in the information I'd get an immediate result.

_No license plate…_

What finally tips it off is how fast he speeds away. The car accelerates from ninety to two hundred before I know it. Part of me worries for Barbara; the other part wants to go after the possible murderer of Jim. What helps me decide is who appears on the monitor. Barbara is using all her strength to steady herself and transmit the feed.

Batman: What hap-?

She cuts me off.

Barbara: Go get him.

She disappears off the screen; I focus on my new task and pull the Bat-wing in reverse. If I'm to catch up to him I need to go into gear two. The Bat-wing has eight gears; if I wanted I could go faster than a jet. Of course though I wouldn't want to pass him, I pilot the plane in the direction he went. I spot him running a red light which nearly causes a wreck.

_He's lucky it didn't._

He already took Jim's life. He won't take another. He makes a sharp turn, I can tell by how fast he's going that he reached the length of the car's limit. Even if he were capable of going faster he wouldn't escape me.

_Were approaching the Bowery._

He knows this city well, so do I. He must be a resident; it'll help me narrow the search. He makes another sharp turn; the Bat-wing turns the corner smoothly. I've had enough; if I allow this chase to go any further someone could get hurt. I flick the switches in a row so they're facing up.

_Switch one, switch two, switch three, and switch four._

I leave the fifth switch down; it'll help me stay at a good pace. I then push the yellow of the various colored buttons which releases the canon. I then let the targeting system do its work, the system locks on to its target. The driver's tires.

**BOOM!**

I miss. He turned at the last second which helps him disappear into an alley. I pull back and fly straight up. I see the city better now and it only takes me a moment to find him. I kick it into third gear for a brief second as I descend and then set it back to first gear. I'm directly above him now. I'm about to fire the canon again when the system beeps to alert me of a hazard. I look up to see what it is, a tunnel is coming up.

_Clever._

He thinks he'll lose me in the tunnel, he's wrong. I push the blue, purple, and orange buttons now. The wings slide in; I once did the same for Jason…

_I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth._

I promise this to the murderer. For Jim. I now enter the tunnel and set the plane to gear two. The driver swerves just barely dodging a red Mustang in his way. I'm gaining on him now, he has nowhere to hide. His window starts rolling down when an arm extends out wielding a Desert Eagle.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

He fires three shots.

_Fool._

The bullets bounce off of the Bat-wing like a rubber ball would to a wall. I made sure the Bat-wing could take more damage than that ever since Joker used a rocket launcher on it. The arm goes back inside and the window rolls up. We now exit the tunnel and I pull up to allow the wings an easy opening. I then fly back down as the driver turns again. This time he drives down a sidewalk, citizens jump or run out of the way.

_He's endangering lives on purpose. I have to stop him._

The driver crashes through a toy store's window and drives out through the other side's window. He just drove straight through a building…

_He's just like Joker._

He keeps driving straight down the road until he approaches a gate. Sionus's Storage Facility. I expect him to stop, he doesn't. The closest I get is him lowering the speed as he rams the gate. The car is having a hard time driving on the gravel, its losing traction. He then crashes into one of the storage warehouse's fold up storage doors. I fly up as I release myself from the cockpit and descend toward the ground. I wait ten seconds before using my cape to glide. As I hoped, I land in front of the wrecked door and walk in with caution ready to pull a bat-a-rang from my utility belt. The vehicle is parked in the middle of the room. I approach it with caution and prepare myself for anything.

_No driver?_

The driver's seat and the passenger seats are empty. I then know where he went when I hear the startling noise of a large and heavy metal door slamming shut.

**SLAM!**

I sprint to it with one thought in my head.

_He'll never escape me._

I pull on the handle but it's locked from the outside. It's the kindof lock that you need a key from the outside for. I then think of the front entrance, it could also be my exit. That option closes when a secondary door closes over it. I look up towards the windows. Bars latch down on them like I'm in a prison.

_It's a trap…and there's no escape._

**Beep…beep…beep.**

The constant beat of a bomb about to go off plays in my head as I search for an exit. I then come up with the perfect solution. I make my exit. The walls of the warehouses are wooden; I back up as far as possible and run as fast as possible. I put all my weight into it, all my force. The wood splinters as I smash through. Behind me I feel the heat gaining. The bomb goes off and I'm blasted by it. I land flat on my chest. The gravel crunches under my weight. I turn over on my back to breathe easier.

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

I then look up at the sound of crunching. The sound of gravel crunching under someone's boots. I see him…the murderer.

_Is…is that a…b- bat on his mask?_

He wears some kindof Rorschach on his mask. It looks like a bat…he also wears the same trench coat Thomas Elliot, no, Hush wore. Otherwise he just wears black jeans, black boots, and a black shirt. It scares me…I haven't felt fear for so long…

_Oh God…I'm actually scared._

And when he speaks…it sends chills down my spine.

Supervisor: Batman, I presume?


	9. Ploy

Look at him, weak and defenseless from the blast. I never expected this moment to come so soon. My heartbeat slows; the chase really brought it out of me. Honestly though, I wouldn't be standing here before him if I were alone. I am truly lucky my team arrived. The previous plan had been to discover Batman's identity and then send my team to rip him apart. I acquired this place for the meeting, instead it'll end here. Bane stomps toward the bat; the venom in his gauntlet begins surging through the tube in his head. The veins in his blood glow green, his abs begin growing, his size increasing, it truly is amazing.

Bane: He's mine Jefe.

_Jefe, boss in Spanish. At least he knows his place._

Supervisor: Come now Bane, the others have a part in this as well, it's a TEAM effort.

Batman weakly gets on his knees and hands.

_He's trying to get up._

Supervisor: Bane.

With a motion of my hand and simple word Bane lifts Batman into the air. It looks like Bane is giving him a bear hug but he's really crushing him.

Batman: Auuugghh…

The weak cry of pain from Batman suggests that he is trying to breathe or speak.

Supervisor: Drop him.

Bane: But-

I don't let him finish.

Supervisor: DROP HIM.

I say this with authority, the brute listens. I need to let him know he can't win, I need him to see. So I allow the rest of the team to show themselves. Lawton walks from behind a stack of barrels in his Deadshot getup. His one red eye glowing. Croc climbs out of the harbor using the railing as a ladder. Deathstroke jumps from one storage unit to another. He draws his sword; I take it as a sighn of awareness in case Batman tries anything. Although I also have to be concerned, not only for him but for all the foes of the dark knight. Bane could crush all the bones in my body with one swat of his hand, Croc could swallow me whole, Deadshot could put two holes in my head, Deathstroke could cut off my head, and Catwoman would choke me with her whip.

_Wait…where's Catwoman?_

She obviously didn't accept the invitation.

Batman: Impo- ugghh, poss…

He's trying to say something. I crouch down next to him so I can make it out.

Batman: Impossible…

I once thought the same thing; all of these "villains" would never agree to work together. I did it though, I had them all come together for the same purpose…destroying Batman. I shush him so I can speak.

Supervisor: Shhh, don't waste any of the energy you have left by speaking. You need it, to survive.

_He won't, I just need him to think he can._

**Snap.**

I snap my fingers and back away. Time for the team to do its job. Croc stomps toward him, the remains of water splashing off of his back. The trail of water follows him, each drop getting louder. Deathstroke slides off of the roof, he lands on his feet. Deadshot presses a button on his gauntlet, the noise of the machinonary working whirs. Batman's breathing is also heard, I wonder why. He's definitely been through worse…how come he's so out of breath? Bane grabs Batman by the cape and lifts him up for all to see. I can tell it chokes the man. Croc lifts his claws ready to scar, Deathstroke lifts his sword ready to slash, and Deadshot lifts his gun ready to fire.

_It all ends here._

Then Batman does something completely unexpected. The cape snaps off, he's free. It all happens in slow motion then, Deathstroke's sword slashing across Bane's lower stomach. Killer Croc's claws scratch Bane's face leaving a similar scar to Carmine Falcone's. Only this one is deeper and more gruesome. And finally, the more fatal blow, Deadshot's bullets pierce Bane's right shoulder.

Bane: AGGHH!

Bane lets out a roar of pain. Bane stumbles back, blood pouring all over the floor. He reaches his hand out, gasping for air. Then the strongest of my team falls. I then glace at Batman who's trying to escape silently, he glances back too, the sorrow in his eyes for killing Bane…and for a moment…our eyes meet. The same mixed emotions collide. We both understand eachother.

Killer Croc: GET HIM!

The sound of Croc breaks me from the trance of his eyes.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Lawton fires at Batman, the bullets ricochet across the floor as they catch up with the vigilante. Batman hesitates for a moment but then pulls out a…gun?! No, a grappling. I then make two silent notes to myself.

_Rid him of his utility belt._

_Teach the team to work as a team and not let their enemy manipulate their powers against eachother._

As he grapples upward one of Lawton's shots pierces his left calf.

**BLAM!**

The instant shock of pain must've gotten to him because he loses his grip on the grapple and falls to the ground. A pile of crates breaks his fall. We all take our time approaching him. I hold out my hand to stop them. I approach the last five feet myself drawing my Desert Eagle just in case.

_I won._

My eyes gaze upon the body of Batman. For a moment I believe he's actually dead but then his chest heaves with a gasp of air. He rolls over, clawing at me, trying to reach me. He comes closer, I'm not worried. He's so weak now that Julian Day could even kill him. He grabs my coat in a desperate attempt to bring me down. I let him have a moment of faith…and then backhand him to the ground. He spits out blood. I raise my arm, the gun in my hand. With a pull of the trigger it'll all be over. Just as I'm about to make the kill, something activates on his belt. The roar of an engine startles me. Dust formulates around me and my team as the Bat-mobile turns the corner. I try to see through the smoke but I'm completely blinded. Then I remember…

Supervisor: CROC! USE YOUR SENSE OF SMELL!

I shout the order to my asset and he listens. A swipe of his hand clears most of the smoke. His claws scrape along the Bat-mobile's side as it pulls away.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Lawton fires one shot, I fire the other two. Just like the Bat-wing, it does nothing. Deathstroke starts to chase him.

Supervisor: STOP!

He doesn't listen.

Supervisor: Deathstroke, that's an order!

Deadshot: The best thing to do is let him do his thing. I think I'll do the same.

Supervisor: No, we need to stay a team.

My plan is falling apart.

Killer Croc: I'm not sure we NEED to do anything.

Supervisor: My plan nearly worked!

Killer Croc: But it didn't.

My team walks away…my plan, my team. It all failed. Originally Croc and Bane were the brute force of the team. They both would serve a good purpose in taking the bat down. Although, I needed more, which led to Lawton and Wilson. I let them leave though; I can formulate a better team. Or at least a team that can manipulate the same function. That function is weakening the bat so I can finish him off. I start picking my candidates, my two brutes to replace Bane and Croc. Mark Desmond AKA Blockbuster should vote well for Bane's replacement. Cyrus Gold, otherwise known as Grundy now. He will be the easiest to persuade. Now I have my replacements for the brutes, Catwoman I must find and convince of staying. Batman and her had chemistry once and may still have some. Point being is if he still has feelings for her then he'll underestimate her. I'm considering hiring KGBeast to replace Deadshot. He actually cut off his own arm to escape once, his newly developed mechanic arm will vote well for my side. Deathstroke will be difficult to replace, his specific skills are hard to match. Although at one point when I was formulating my team I considered Copperhead. He has fought the Justice League on various occasions and if the league has a hard time handling him all together then Batman will have a harder time. His poisonous fangs will also give my new team leverage. I'm sure your thinking of other enemies that would be better to my choosing but I can't risk another visit to Arkham or a visit to Black Gate. Grundy will be easy to find in the swamp, convincing him will also be easy by speaking his famous fable rhyme, I can also gain his trust by feeding him; it's kindof like training a dog. KGBeast is still at large; I can find and hire him, like all assassins, he only cares for money. Blockbuster will be more difficult to find let alone convince, he fought Nightwing more than the bat and he's layed low in Bludhaven for a while. Copperhead will possibly take money; he's worked for other teams before. Now that I've played all the scenarios and plans through my mind I make my decision. Let Batman rest and gain strength for now, for when he returns I'll have my new team ready to finish him. I begin heading to the car so I can start recruiting when I hear it, a gasp for air. I look down and see Bane, he's alive…barely.

Bane: H- Help…me.

I crouch down so he can hear me.

Supervisor: Su parte en el plan se hace amigo.

Through the smashed eyepiece I see the pupils of his eyes grow large in horror. Once again I draw my Desert Eagle.

**BLAM!**


	10. Pretense

_Breathe Bruce…Breathe…_

Alfred: Breathe Bruce.

My thoughts become reality. My vision clears. I'm back from the dead…again. My arms are strapped down, so are my legs.

_Alfred learned from last time, good._

My reflexes function when I wake, my first thought is always "Survive". Last time Alfred didn't bond my arms and legs, last time I hurt him. We developed a codeword once my mind cleared and I wouldn't harm him.

Batman: Thomas…

He waits for me to finish.

Batman: Thomas Wayne.

Alfred: Welcome home sir.

He unties my bonds and helps me sit up. My muscles are sore, my eyes sting, it all hurts. Like always, he wrapped or stitched my newly given wounds.

Batman: How long?

Alfred: Six hours sir.

Batman: I've been through worse.

I go to get up, using the gurney as support. Alfred grabs me gently by the shoulders and tries to push me back down.

Alfred: Sir, do not strain yourself just yet.

Batman: I have to, he killed Jim.

Alfred: I understand that sir, but if you go after him now, Jim Gordon will have died in vain for nothing.

I think about this for a moment…about the team my enemy has assembled…how easily he tricked me.

Batman: At least let me sit at the Bat-computer.

Alfred hesitates for a moment; he knows there is no use arguing with me.

Alfred: You're a stubborn fool.

Batman: Just like my father.

I know it was a terrible attempt to make him laugh, but it helped me laugh…on the inside at least. Where Bruce Wayne waits for Batman to hang up his cape and cowl. Alfred helps me now, my arm over his shoulder, his arm over my shoulders. I hate putting all my weight on him but he makes it nearly impossible to walk by myself. Eventually we reach the computer, the comfort of my chair, the good feeling of satisfaction. Satisfaction that I'll find this new enemy…that I'll find him and finish what he started.

Batman: Leave me…

He doesn't listen…all these years and he stands by my side always. He stays not to be defiant, but to be the human side of Batman…without him I think I'd fall so deep into the darkness that I'd never return. I turn on the system; it only takes a moment for the computer to connect with the Watchtower. J'ohn answers…I expected as much.

Batman: This is Batman to Watchtower; I request to speak with The Flash.

Martian Manhunter: Bruce…what happened to you?

Batman: Nothing of your concern, this is a local problem, I'll handle it.

J'ohn has always been caring, but he knows when to back down…that or he read my mind and understands the situation I'm dealing with. Barry Allen, otherwise known as The Flash. He appears on screen before I can blink.

Flash: What's up bats?

His attitude hasn't changed a bit…

Batman: I need a favor.

Flash: Sure thing bats, lay it on me.

Batman: Don't call me that.

Flash: Sure thing ba-

He stops the sentence on purpose, his smirk is worse than his joke.

Batman: I know you're a forensic scientist and since you're a part of this team I have trust for you. Do you think you could search out any evidence that could help me discover an enemy's identity?

Flash: The world's greatest detective can't figure it out by himself?

Batman: I could, I should, and I would…if it weren't for my obvious injuries.

Flash: And the sad thing is…that's the best thing you've ever said to me. I'll be right down.

He speeds off screen and I end connection to the tower.

Alfred: I take it now you'll take the very little time you have before Mr. Allen arrives to rest?

He knows the answer but I say it anyways.

Batman: No, I have work to do.

Alfred: I thought as much, shall I prepare the Bat-mobile?

Batman: Yes, that'd be great Alfred, thanks.

He waits for me to ask him of anything else…I don't. He soon walks away and I tap into the Wayne Industries Satellite. The satellite helps me pinpoint my enemy through the tracker I placed on him during our battle. When I realized I had to retreat I made it look like a desperate attempt to bring him down. While I was grabbing at his coat, I was actually placing a bug on him.

_That's odd…he's not in Gotham._

I expand the search.

_Bludhaven._

I known Barry has arrived when the high pitched noise of his speed travels through the cave. It frustrates my bats that are now awakened and annoyed.

Flash: Did you hear me coming that time?

Batman: Yes.

Flash: OH COME ON! How long did you know?

Batman: Two point seven seconds.

Flash: That's a new record right?

Batman: I suppose.

Flash: Awesome!

I don't have time for small talk.

Batman: Did you find anything useful?

Flash: As a matter of fact, I did.

He hands me an evidence bag containing a strand of hair.

Flash: Don't worry; I already made sure on my computer that it wasn't someone we already know.

Batman: Did you find results otherwise?

Flash: Yes and no, he isn't a criminal or anything. He doesn't show up on Central City's records. I even snuck into the GCPD for you, no records there either by the way.

I use tweezers to place the hair in the scanner. My computer runs the scan and results come on screen.

_Andrew "Tanner" Yeersman._

He use to have a family…after I look through his information I instantly remember him.

Batman: I know why he wants to kill me.

Flash: Why?

Batman: Because I killed him.

Flash: What do you mean you killed him? You're so confusing sometimes.

Batman: I was fighting Garfield Lynns one day when we ended up crashing into a home. It was Christmas Eve, a little girl and her mother cradled in fear. They died in a fire because of me…

Flash: Bruce…it's not your fault.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. I know he's trying to comfort me but I refuse to be rewarded for a failure.

Batman: That's where your wrong, just like everyone else I ever faced…I failed them, I created them.

Flash: I feel that way sometimes, Clark, Oliver, Diana, I'm sure everyone feels that way once and while…but the truth is…we didn't create them…they created us. It was nice seeing you again Bruce.

He speeds down the tunnel Alfred opened for the Bat-mobile to exit through.

_Time to go._


	11. Perfidy

I hate this place. The dark and damp surroundings are worse than the swamp I recruited Grundy from, but it was worth it. I recruited Blockbuster. Thus…I wait…I don't know why, I just need a moment I suppose. So much has happened since the last hour, my whole plan has changed. Then I hear it, the laugh that can kill.

Joker: Your one tough cookie.

Supervisor: Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?

Joker: Who says I have to stay in Gotham? I went to Metropolis once ya know.

I remember, Superman humiliated him on live television.

Supervisor: And how'd that work out for you?

His smile turns to a frown, but only momentarily, he can never frown for more than two seconds.

Joker: Could've went better.

I don't know why I'm being so cocky. This man is known to be crazy, he kills his own men. Not like me, I killed Bane to end his suffering, he kills for fun. Yes…most certainly I am scared. Scared for my life.

Supervisor: Why are you here?

Joker: I followed you, I was so confused as to why you would break all those people and make them apart of your team…and yet…not me, I'm hurt. Do explain.

_I can't tell him the truth…he'll kill me. If I lie he'll kill me, I have no choice._

Supervisor: You were my bait. Not anymore though, you're not in the plan anymore.

Joker: Ya know, I never understood why someone needs a plan, why not just wing it?

Supervisor: I'm not crazy.

Joker: Good, neither am I!

He slaps me on the back playfully.

Joker: I like you, so I'm going to help you.

Supervisor: No thanks.

_I don't need this right now; he's going to ruin everything._

Joker: Suit yourself, so I take it you already knew batsy placed a bug on you?

_What's he talking about?_

At first I pull away when he reaches for me but then I realize he's just removing a small bat shaped tracker.

Joker: If ya wanna beat the bat, ya gotta think like the bat.

_I can't believe this…Batman completely outsmarted me! Wait…does this mean he know where I am now?!_

Supervisor: You knew about the tracker this whole time?!

He acts like I knew about the bug too.

Joker: Of course!

Supervisor: Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

Joker: Now why would I do that? I wouldn't want to ruin the fun would I?

_Fun? He thinks this is fun…the Batman could be on his way here right now to pummel us, let alone throw us in Arkham and he's having a "fun" time._

Joker: As a matter of fact, I think the party is about to start any minute now.

The high pitch sound of tires screeching to a hault is so close he may as well be out front. The smell of tires burning is so thick I can taste it.

Joker: It's a good night for a run, don't you think?

I don't answer him, I don't need to. I run, as fast I can. Normally any runner would go out the back, not me. Batman is smart enough to know I would go out the back, so that's where he went. Or at least…I hope.

_Yes! I was right!_

The front is empty, which implies that he either didn't get here yet or he parked behind the building. Joker is right on my tail, his laughter beats on my ear drums. Only one block to run before I reach my parked car, I curse myself for not parking out front in case of this situation. Next time I'll be prepared. The run is rather quick, faster than I expected. As I get in the driver's seat and rev the engine Joker gains on me.

Joker: HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

Before I can drive off and leave him behind it's too late. He opens the passenger door.

Joker: I call shotgun.

Supervisor: What about a Desert Eagle instead?

I shoot him in the left knee. He goes down easily. He grasps at his knee and yelps in pain.

Joker: That joke wasn't funny.

_He's right, it's not. But watching the Joker in pain is._

I drive away, my speed increasing. I'm lucky the Joker followed me; I wouldn't have been capable of outrunning the Bat-mobile. I leave the Joker behind; it'll give me time to escape.


	12. Prying

_He got away. _

But he left something behind. Something that can be very helpful…or very troublesome. He left…the Joker.

Joker: Oh hey batsy, I'd ask for you to give me a hand but obviously I need a leg instead.

He laughs at his own sick joke. I hate how he acts casual when we meet. I've had enough for one night though; I'm ready to end it. The day is practically here and it's being wasted away. I slam him into the ground before hoisting him into the air.

Batman: I'm not playing games with you, not anymore!

Joker: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from responding. That's all he ever wants, a response, a sighn that he isn't being ignored. I won't give it to him. I toss him against the wall of a coffee shop. I would stop in if I could; I really need the energy to stay awake. I examine him before doing anything else, he obviously can't go anywhere. He was shot in his kneecap. He probably won't walk ever again.

_If I'm lucky…_

Joker: So, what is it gonna be this time? Will you let me off with a warning? Or will you break every bone in my body before sending me back to Arkham?

Batman: I'd prefer the second choice but it can be avoided.

Joker: Oh really? Cause I doubt that.

_I shouldn't be talking to him right now. I should leave him for the crimes unit and go after the more important matter. Usually Joker is that matter but from the looks of his knee, he won't be a threat for quite a while._

Batman: Just tell me what you know about the man who broke you out.

His laugh turns into a cough; he shakes it off and twirls his finger as he speaks.

Joker: Your funny bats…

_Enough of this!_

I grab his finger and bend it back.

**Snap.**

He shrieks from the pain when his bone breaks.

Batman: How is any of this funny?

Joker: It's funny…because you think I actually know anything about him!

He laughs like it really is a joke. It's not. I bend another finger back, this time it doesn't faze him. He just keeps laughing.

Batman: Stop.

He doesn't.

Batman: Stop…

This time I say it with a feeling I didn't expect. He doesn't expect it either…sorrow. Pain and guilt surround the feeling as well. He stops laughing…but only for a moment, his second wave of laughter is louder than the first. In between his laughter he gasps for air and tries to speak.

Joker: Wha- What's the…problem big baby?

Batman: Stop laughing, you're going to kill yourself.

He's losing too much blood. I grab him by his hair and drag him down the sidewalk. He grabs at my arm in frustration, he won't admit he's in pain but I know he is. Then he does what he does best…he catches me by surprise. He draws a blade from his pocket and sticks the knife right in my arm. I lash out at him from the pain; the blow bruises his cheek immediately.

Joker: I love you batsy…you just can't let me die can you?

His sick definition of love turns my stomach.

Batman: Come on, get up.

He chuckles as if I'm asking him to carry the Bat-mobile.

Joker: In case you haven't noticed…I've been shot.

I'm losing patience.

_I won't allow anyone else to die tonight…even if it's him._

He replies to me like he read my thought.

Joker: Awww…isn't that sweet? You DO care.

I know the way to the hospital. I can make it in time if I take the Bat-mobile but I can't let him see anything inside of it. So I do what I've been dying to do every day. I knock him out with one clean punch.


	13. Parley

I set a meeting. None of them came. I check the window again; I don't see any of my new team members.

Catwoman: You're looking in the wrong direction darling.

I turn around at the sound of a female's voice. Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman is seated in her chair with her legs propped on the table.

Supervisor: Comfortable?

Catwoman: Not the word I would use. I was thinking about being a no show. Seems everybody else thought the same thing.

Supervisor: Only difference is…you came. I want to know why.

She didn't arrive last time, so what's different this time? I wonder if she works for the bat, if their love still exists. If so, she can be a threat.

Catwoman: Do I really have anything better to do? I can rob a jewelry store tomorrow.

She appears to be very convincing, although I still have to be careful. Before I can interrogate her any further, Grundy walks in.

Catwoman: It appears you convinced Grundy to come.

Supervisor: Well yes, he is quite easy to persuade. After all…he is a zombie.

Grundy sits on a chair too…kindof. He smashes it once he sits. Before starting my speech with whoever may show I give the other team members time to arrive. Copperhead arrives ten minutes later, comparing his lateness to Blockbuster; he may as well be Flash, the fastest man alive. Blockbuster arrives an hour later. I can't believe I have that much patience either. Let alone the other "villains".

Supervisor: Now that we are all here, I'd like to begin.

_I hesitate at first, afraid that Catwoman may work for Batman. Although…it's been quite too long if Batman were going to surprise us._

Supervisor: Are plan starts at Arkham.

I unravel the same blueprints I reviewed when breaking into Arkham before. The layout looks too familiar; I could know my way around the place without them. I can't say the same for the others though.

Supervisor: Grundy, your part in this plan starts immediately. We need to blow that bridge so nobody can get across, or at least it can stall us some time to prepare even further. Your part in that plan is to occupy the authorities. Create a blockade with the swat vans and police cars if you have to.

I kept my eye of Selina this whole time and she didn't react until I say her name.

Supervisor: Selina, your part in the plan starts in the parking lot.

She doesn't give me the chance to finish.

Catwoman: Actually…I'm not cut out for this; I'm more of a cat burglar kindof girl.

_I was right; she must work for the bat._

At first, I think about shooting her. But I don't, if I did then it could cause a problem with my other associates. I decide to let her go.

Supervisor: Very well, but I can't have you sticking around here either. So you can say that I'm "tossing the cat outside".

Catwoman: And you can bet she doesn't come back!

Her attitude catches me off guard. She does a backflip onto the window seal and waves goodbye as she pushes it open with her back and falls through. Blockbuster speaks up.

Blockbuster: She could tell someone you know, she use to help Batman and Robin at one point.

Supervisor: I know, that's why I'm sending you to follow her. When Batman shows up to stop her, and he will, I want you to get the jump on him.

At first I think the creases on his forehead are from anger but what comes next proves me wrong. He smiles, I'm glad he's happy with his part in the plan. Now I don't have to shoot him. Once he exits the room, I continue my speech, the plan sinks into their heads, and they think the same thing I do.

_It's going to work._


	14. Passion

I'm exhausted, I'm patrolling the streets. It's all I can think to do at the moment. I've reached a dead end. I left Joker at the hospital, the crimes unit will arrive shortly, no need to worry. I just need to wait for a sighn…any sighn to help me find this madman. As if to answer my prayers, Bullock's voice relays through the police scanner I installed to the Bat-mobile's radio frequency.

Bullock: All available units, Catwoman was spotted heading down tenth, you know what that means. Get your rear ends down here now!

_I do know what that means; she's going to steal diamonds from the jewelry store not far from there._

I put the Bat-mobile into fifth gear and activate the thrusters. I'm racing to the location given, I can't miss this opportunity. If anyone will cooperate, it's Selina…so I hope. It takes me sixteen minutes to reach my destination, if this were any normal heist, the robber would have gotten away…but Selina likes the thrill of being chased when I arrive. With any luck, she's inside right now. I don't mind alerting the police, so I just drive through the wall. I can tell Selina is surprised by my entrance; this doesn't stop her from using her whip to swing out through the skylight. I don't hesitate this time, the lid to the Bat-mobile opens swiftly as I launch my grappling onto the skylight. Before I know it, I'm right behind her. I don't realize it until she jumps, but were right in front of the ledge. I jump too soon, I'm going to fall. If it weren't for someone grabbing my ankle and tossing me to the hard rooftop of the jewelry building I would be dead. Once I regain my balance and my vision clears I see who it is, Blockbuster.

_Danger level: Eight out of ten._

He's just as strong as Croc, as far as I'm concerned that is. He tries to punch me but I'm smaller, which means I'm faster. I roll out of the way of his punch and use the time to get on my feet. I can see him holding his fist, the force of the punch must've hurt against concrete. I use the advantage and charge, as I run at him I have to dig through my compartments. Just before I reach him I find the smoke pellets. He tries to swat me but I jump before he gets the chance, I land on his back and drop the smoke pellets. It's hard to see as smoke fills the area. He reaches for me but I jump off of him before he can grab me. I reach into another one my compartments and pull out two bat-a-rangs. He's still facing the other direction, good. The smoke clears as I throw the two bat-a-rangs, they penetrate their target, the back of his knees. He roars in pain, as I hoped, he drops on his hands and knees. While he's down I pull out my brass knuckles and jump onto his back. I put all of my strength into the punch that lands the back of his neck. I knock him out just as planned. The police should arrive shortly. I search the area for Selina, at first she is nowhere to be found. Then I see her clapping three rooftops away. She's hard to predict, she'll either run, or she'll stay. I can't risk the chances; I pull out my grappling and grapple to my destination. Surprisingly, she stays.

Batman: Selina, what are you doing?

Catwoman: What do you mean?

Not only am I frustrated, but I'm hurt emotionally.

Batman: Your not suppose to be a criminal anymore; you were doing good, go back, finish your therapy.

She hangs her head in shame.

Catwoman: I know…I'm sorry. I just can't keep my paws off of these pretty little gems.

She hands them to me, no fight, no chase, and no argument. I'm a little suspicious.

Batman: What game are you trying to play?

All the years I've known Selina I can tell if she means something or not and when she speaks I can tell she means no harm.

Catwoman: I'm not trying to play any kindof game. All I wanted was to speak with you.

Batman: There are less obvious ways to contact me.

Catwoman: I know…listen, this guy, he calls himself the Supervisor. He keeps trying to recruit me for some kindof team.

My eyes narrow.

Batman: I know him.

Catwoman: I know where he's going next.

_This is what I needed. My prayers have been answered._

Batman: Where?

Catwoman: It's going to cost you.

She's blushing. I have no time for this, she reaches for me but I grab her hands just in case.

Batman: Selina, I have no time for this!

Catwoman: Just one kiss.

I give in; it's the fastest way to get my answer. We kiss…and dare I say it, it felt good. After four seconds I pull away.

Batman: Now tell me, where is he?

Catwoman: Arkham Asylum.


	15. Penitentiary

I inhale the bitter taste of the ocean. The view from Gotham Harbor is breathtaking, Arkham looks like more of a castle than an asylum.

Supervisor: Move in.

Immediately after I give the command I almost fall over from the sudden motion of the thirty-foot superboat tempest. Quite the boat if I say so myself. The cost of it would have been extremely high if it weren't for the generosity of Cobblepott. His exact words eat away at my mind like a terrible song you can't get out of your head.

_You'll have to pay with something other than money._

The Penguin, his henchmen gave this nickname to him years ago, he is known to be the best salesmen in Gotham. He always gets a good bargain. What Cobblepott had in mind to replace the cost of cash doesn't bother me. He wants Batman's cape and cowl.

_A trophy…I don't think I'll ever see the need for them._

The thing that bothers me is the question Copperhead asked me when we left.

_What if the plan doesn't work?_

It's not that I'm afraid of Cobblepott…I'm afraid what my daughter, what my wife would think of me if I fail.

_I won't fail._

KGBeast accompanies me in the boat; I wait for the perfect timing. Until were directly under the bridge. On top of the bridge I can see Grundy giving a perfect distraction. Swat, FBI, even Waller's squadron fill the bridge with gunfire. The bullets have no effect on Grundy, I can tell by the way he flinches that they still sting. He tosses the police vehicles and swat vans like paper weights at the army who appear to be toy soldiers in comparison. We are now under the bridge; the trigger device in my hand can now connect wirelessly to the bomb. Grundy holds the bomb is his hand like it's a toaster. The reason he wields the bomb is simple, it will have no effect on him except that it may anger him.

**KA-BOOM!**

Supervisor: Steer clear of the falling debris!

KGBeast: Ya think?!

I dislike his smart allec response but it means nothing in all honesty. Now that the bridge is out of order, they'll have no choice but to send boats and copters to the island. A swat van splashes into the water just missing us by two inches. Grundy survived just as predicted, he snatches a cop like she's a doll and shakes them around. We approach the island now, the waves crash against the rocks.

Supervisor: Follow up behind me, your job is to defend me at all costs.

KGBeast: Yes sir.

Supervisor: I wasn't talking to you.

Copperhead removes the canopy that covered him before and leaps from the boat. The water stays at our ankles, except for when the waves come through, then they're knee deep.

KGBeast: What do I do?

Supervisor: For now, follow me.

We make our way to the top, I expected guards to rain down upon us but instead were greeted by an empty parking lot.

Supervisor: Get the door.

KGBeast punches it with his regular fist. The doors would have swung open…if it weren't for the guards barricading it.

_So that's where they went._

He tries again, this time with his robotic arm. Not only do the doors open, but they shatter into splinters which causes the guards to fall flat on their backs.

Supervisor: Don't worry; we won't harm you, unless you try anything.

Copperhead hisses to make my statement clear. Like a sundae with a cherry on top. He crawls onto the ceiling and disappears into the darkness. I turn my attention to KGBeast.

Supervisor: Watch the prisoners, if they try anything, even if it's one, kill them.

KGBeast: And if the bat shows?

Supervisor: Kill him too.

I know he won't do it, not alone. But he WILL weaken him. I make my way through the asylum…again. It looks so familiar…like I never left. After a few run ins with guards (Dead now…what else would I have done?) and a few locked doors, we reach the cell. Victor Fries AKA Mr. Freeze.

Supervisor: Victor Fries, I need your assistance.

I go through the same routine with my C4; the explosion does its job.

Victor: I can't leave my cell without my cryo-suit.

Supervisor: That won't be a problem.


	16. Payback

The sound of gunfire is muffled but somehow still manages to pain my ears. I thought Alfred had made the Bat-mobile sound proof, I must've thought wrong. As I near Arkham my eyes focus on the beast that stands before it. Solomon Grundy, even Clark has difficulty defeating the monster. This makes me wonder if I can defeat it. I activate the electroshells that launch at the pinpointed locations on Grundy's body. The electromagnetic repulsions do their work, I watch as positive energy is forced away in the mist of feedback and negative energy. Grundy falls like a sack of sand. I then realize the bridge is broken.

_I have to act fast._

I shoot two police vehicles with missals that makes them roll on their sides. The two cars provide themselves as a ramp, the last thing I do is activate the thrusters. The Bat-mobile makes the jump at ease, but now I have a new problem. The speed and velocity of the vehicle is too fast, I'm about to crash. I slam my foot on the break and turn the wheel to the left as hard as I can. The vehicle turns sideways and slides to a stop. I have no time to waste; I push the green button that opens the hatch to the roof of the vehicle. Once the hatch opens I am awe struck with what I didn't see before…a giant ice dome. At least ten to twenty police copters surround the ice dome shining their floodlights on it. Three news copters are tossed in the sky as well, I search the ocean for boats, forty circle the island, probably searching for a way in. I exit the vehicle and approach the ice dome. I search for minigrenades in my utility belt; once I find them I begin to place them on the sheet of ice. I cover myself with my cape once the blast goes off. I run through the blinding smoke, once I come through I spot KGBeast standing by what may be hostages.

Batman: Let them go.

I make my order stern and serious so he understands.

KGBeast: I'm not one to take hostages bats, just come on, BRING IT!

_He's cocky, too cocky, it'll be his downfall. KGBeast is one of my minor enemies. Danger level: Four out of ten._

I charge at him, he tries to punch me with his mechanical arm. I duck it and follow up with a right uppercut that nails him in the gut. He recovers quickly and tries to punch me with his other arm; I sidestep to stay clear of his attack. He gets his arms up expecting another attack and ready to counter it. I don't attack, not from the front at least; I sidestep again and jab from behind him. The jab lands right on the back of his head, the blow makes him stagger a bit, his vision must be blurry, let alone he's definitely dizzy. What comes next catches me by surprise, his mechanic arm turns into a gun and fires at me.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

One shot misfires but the other shot snags my left shoulder. I leap to cover behind the sighn in booth. I check my shoulder to see if it's critical, I'm bleeding out. I reach for my medical pouch in the utility belt but gunfire rains down upon me. The desk takes most of the damage, other shots hit the wall.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

_Fourteen shots, he's low on ammunition. _

KGBeast: COME ON BATMAN! Face me like a man.

I would if I could, but I know better. I have to play smart and wait for him to come to me. Unfortunately, he knows better too, he takes a guard hostage.

KGBeast: If you love being a hero so much, why don't you save them?

I have no choice; I put my hands up and come out from my hiding spot. The smirk on his face grows wider than Joker's. He thinks he won, he thinks he can shoot me right here, right now. He's wrong. He tosses the guard to the floor and everything seems to go in slow motion. He raises his gun, I reach for my sonic bat-a-rang.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

Two shots are fired; they both penetrate my cape, no harm done. I throw my sonic bat-a-rang and it hits its mark. The bat-a-rang deactivates his mechanical arm; the weight of the metal brings him down. I leave the guards to deal with KGBeast; I don't understand why the other foes I faced over the years weren't released as well. So many thoughts race through my mind as I fix my injured shoulder. I think I'm in shock; this is the worst possible time to be in shock. I try to let my mind relax, I need to think straight, can't let myself get caught off guard. Just as I finish bandaging my shoulder, the all familiar stomp of Fries's metallic boots rings through my ears. Supervisor must have ordered him to check on KGBeast, it's the only reason he'd be coming my way. Unless they know I'm here, unless they made it to the control room. They must have if they released Fries. It's hard to think straight, it's harder to focus on one thing. As Fries rounds the corner I only have enough time to stand up.

Batman: Fries, don't do this, you're a good man.

I have to try and reason with him. I don't know why he may be helping Supervisor. Normally, he wants to kill Boyle or release his wife from Waller's base. He never wanted anything more or less, unless I interfered of course. (That includes Dick, Tim, Jim…well…it doesn't matter because they're all gone now).

Mr. Freeze: I'm sorry Batman, but none of that is true. I am a terrible man, I put my wife through all this torment, Gotham through all this suffering…and most of all, I'm about to kill you. YOU'RE the good man; I would be shedding tears if I had tears to shed.

I have no choice now but to defend myself. When I first encountered Fries, all I had to do was disarm him. But now he has replaced his ice cannon with freezing gloves. This makes him a higher threat similar to Killer Frost. He fires icicle shards from his finger tips. One of them snags my cape to the floor. Another lands slightly above my knee, nothing critical. The other eight misfire, but they came close…too close. I can't let pain or a snagged cape bring me to a standstill though, this is life or death. So I push aside the pain for now, I run straight at him, the cape rips in half, my leg burns, my head sores, it is all coming on me at once. I take notice of my surroundings, Fries is standing directly in front of a window. I ram into him, but I use the injured side, my shoulder cries out in pain, I have to ignore it. We both crash through the window, I don't know where Fries landed, and everything becomes a blur. I land on a table, completely shattering it. I let my body go limp for ten seconds; I let myself relax for ten seconds. I then snap awake.

_Alive…still alive._

I take in my surroundings, Fries lays on the floor. Unmoving…I drag myself to him and check his pulse.

_Perfectly normal…_

I look at the shattered window, the smashed table…it takes a while to sink in but then I realize I landed in the cafeteria. I use the table next to Fries to get to my feet.

**BOOM!**

The room shakes with the sound of an explosion. I stagger a little but regain my balance.

_A battle…a war is raging right now. I'm needed, no time to stitch myself, no time to bandage myself, I have to go._

It occurs to me that I may have passed out for a while. I search the room for a clock…I don't find one. I limp towards the door, pain engulfing my leg. What surprises me is what waits on the other side.

Batman: Mother…Father?

I use my hand to protect my eyes from the blinding light. I can't tell if it's really them. They're walking away, the light dies down, I try to chase them but never catch up. Gone…I lose them again…

**Ka-click.**

The sound of a gun sends chills down my spine. I know who holds it, the man that controls it.

_Joe Chill…_

I turn around slowly; I don't know what happened, how any of this can be possible. Maybe I'm in heaven? A near death experience? I never had one so real before…

Supervisor: I want you to look into my eyes.

The voice…it's not Chill's.

Supervisor: I want you to look into the eyes of your killer.

My vision snaps back into reality, Supervisor stands before me, not Chill. He pulls off his mask, a saddened face stares back at mine.

Supervisor: You killed my daughter, my wife…my life. What I very lived for.

_I'm sorry…_

Once again…my silent apology means nothing.

Batman: I'm sorry…

He seems surprised by my statement. I am too…I take the advantage, I shouldn't have. Maybe right then he would have forgiven me, maybe then he would have joined me in my crusade. Nobody can ever tell can they? Not unless it's actually done. I try to punch him, to defeat him like the others, but I'm too weak.

Supervisor: NOW, COPPERHEAD!

It's too late, before I can turn around a sharp pain stabs into my neck like a dagger. Copperhead, he's biting my neck, the poison in his fangs courses through my body. I fall, he stands. What comes next is surprisingly the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. He kicks me in the jaw, warm blood paints the floor. The cold barrel of his gun presses against my forehead. He thinks he won; he thinks he can shoot me right here and now…he's right. I close my eyes and wait for it…it's all I can do.

_Hello Jason._

_Hello Dick._

_Hello Jim._

_Hello Tim._

_Hello Mom._

_Hello Dad._

**BLAM!**

_Goodbye Gotham._


	17. Postliminary

I didn't look you know. I never peeked under the mask. I never found out who he was. Tell the truth…I don't think I ever cared…I don't think I want to know. It helps me cope with what I've done, if I knew who he was…it would mean he's a human…it'd mean he had a family. I can't think like that. Although…I did it. I killed him, Batman is dead. I knew I'd be arrested…I knew I'd be sent to Black Gate or Arkham. I walk down the long corridor of celebrating inmates, all except for one. Joker…he just lays there, like he died that day too. Do you really want to know what happened that night? After I killed him I mean? I already told you what happened…the plan…the story…all of it. After I killed him…I gave up. I put my hands up and simply surrendered. You may think I'm crazy because of my surrender. Nobody knew who I was, not under the mask at least. I could've easily escaped and lived a happy life. That's where you're wrong. I have no life…not without my kid or my wife. It's not like you care…you're probably disappointed with how my story ended to think of it. You thought I'd fail, you thought Batman would defeat me like the rest of them. Like he defeated you. You thought I wouldn't be put in the same cell as you. I look into your eyes now and see fear, how come you didn't feel fear when I mentioned your name halfway through the story? Garfield Lynns…or do you prefer Firefly? Batman wasn't the only one responsible for killing my family. You still have yet to suffer.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**That's the end of "Batman: Under Supervision". To tell the truth, when I was writing the previous chapter, I didn't want Batman to lose. I knew from the start of Chapter One that he was going to die. Back then I didn't feel like it mattered…but now that it's done…I can't feel but empty. I want to continue the story, when I finished this chapter I got a whole new plot launched at me unexpectedly. This plot would be a sequel if I ever approach it. I'm not sure if you'll be interested but if you are then let me know in the reviews if you liked the story or not and if you want a sequel. **

**-Logan Grasso**

**6/16/2014 **

"_The day that Batman died"_


End file.
